Change
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup has had enough. She wants to be seen for who she really is, and in order to do that, she leaves Berk and heads for Burgess. Little does she know, she's going to find so much more. Fem!HiJack. AU. Some chapters will have previews of future stories for people to expect. Half-dragon/half-human!ToothlessxEmma. OCxOC. ROTBTD plus Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Change

**Kura: Ah, I've only read two of these and I l fell in love with the idea. Only, I'm making so that**

**A) Hiccup is a girl (I'm keeping her name as Hiccup but she is called Hicca from time to time).**

**B) He meets Jacklyn (fem!Jack) and Eric (ya know, Eric Muse?).**

**C) Lives in Burgess**

**D) Toothless is half-human.**

**That seems to work for me. So, enjoy the first chapter!**

Leaving the past

"Leaving." Hiccup sighed as she ruffled her shoulder lenght auburn-brown hair, "We're leaving and never coming back."

Toothless watched on as she gathered baskets. She took one look at her helmet. She frowned, and smiled.

She ran to the pond,

flung her arm back and...

SPLASH!

Released the helmet and let it sink into the depts of the water.

'She abandoned me...' Hiccup thought to herself, reflecting back on the woman who was her mother. 'So why should I care about her?'

She mounted onto Toothless and tensed as a familiar blond ran in.

"HICCUP!"

"GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless shot off.

Hiccup looked down and saw Astrid fade away.

"Let's go bud, there's a place out there for us, I know it..."

**Kura: Done, in the next chapter, we go to Burgess, where Hicc and Jack will meet officially! Review! Oh! And here's a little preview of another up coming story of mine, Hell Fire, staring the Big Four, Sakura and I, Elsa, Anna and a bunch of other characters! Takes place in a more modern version of Ancient Egypt. This story will also be crossed over with YGO and YGO Gx. **

* * *

_**"Gypsy?" Hiccup asked. **_

_**Kura nodded, "How you guys ended up in Kul Elna, I don't know. But I do know this, don't disturb it. 5000 years ago, this whole village was massacred."**_

_**"WHAT?!" Anna asked.**_

_**Kura nodded, "You see this?"**_

_**She patted her golden choker.**_

_**"It belongs to the Queen of Thieves-"**_

_**"Kura?"**_

_**"The girl you believe is my sister,"**_

_**A girl walked in, her red tinted blue eyes narrowing.**_

_**"Sakura."**_

_**Hiccup coughed, "But, what does this have to do with...Jack?"**_

_**"She's doing the same thing Sakura does. She's using her looks to distract those idiots while someone else, or you guys in this case, can run off. Sakura did it to help Akefia and sometimes-"**_

_**"I do it for the fun. But you need to be careful. The guards find you, they will drag you to the dungeons and lock you up. Believe me, it's no fun." **_

_**She left the room silently.**_

_**Anna coughed, "So, she isn't your sister?"**_

_**Kura shrugged, "Not technically, but I look up to her like one."**_

_**Hiccup and Anna shared a look as they followed Kura to an empty chamber. Merida and Rapunzel had yet to arrive, Elsa was hurt, what else could go wrong?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Change

**Sakura: Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed. Enjoy.**

New home part 1

Hiccup knew Toothless was getting tired. He was flying lower and lower each passing day.

"Come on Buddy," she whispered, "land over there!"

She pointed to what she hoped was a deserted island.

Toothless nodded and aimed for the forest.

What neither expected was a loud yell as they landed.

Hiccup got off and looked around. No one seemed to be near b-

"UP HERE!"

Hiccup looked up.

She saw a girl about her age hugging a high tree branch. She had brown hair that, oddly enough, had white streaks. Her brown eyes had specks of blue.* It was almost as if nature couldn't decide to make her an autumn or a winter so it decided to make her a mix.

The girl wore deer skin, tight, pants, a loose, white shirt with a brown vest and cape. '

Her short hair looked wind-swept.

Or like she didn't bother to brush.

"Can you please tell..." she gestured to Toothless, "to get away from my tree..."

Hiccup looked and saw Toothless was looking up at the girl in the tree, his feet on the trunk of the plant.

"Toothless," Hiccup groaned.

The girl smiled slightly, "Toothless?"

"I thought he had no teeth, they retract, so I call him Toothless!"

The girl smiled and jumped out of the tree, "You're not from Burgess...are you?"

'Burgess' Hiccup shook her head.

"Well, since, it obviously seems that you have nowhere to go, you and...Toothless, can stay with my family. I'm Jack."

Jack held out a hand.

Hiccup took it, and was shocked by Jack's strenght.

"I'm...Hanna." Hiccup said. She didn't want anyone to find out she was a runaway viking. "Hanna Draconia."*

**Kura: Review!**

***Oddly enough, I'm planning on writing a story with the main character who has that name. And no, it's not gonna be in FFN, I plan on actually writing a story. **


End file.
